the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Chou Super Dragon Soul
Chou Super Dragon Soul is Goku's theme song in Dragon Ball Z Kai. It first played in the episode "The Moment of Truth Approaches! Goku Back in Action!", when Goku emerges from the rejuvenation chamber. It is featured on the Dragon Ball Kai Song Collection CD. Lyrics Get it! Furikaeru na Mou yurusanai Ikari ga moeagaru Ai suru chikara wo ima misete yaru Dare mo ubaeyashinai Get a chance ORE no BAIBUREESHON Atsuku genkai wo tsukiyabure MAJI da ze Super Dragon Soul Daichi kirisaite yuku Tatakau tabi ni tsuyokunaru ze Owarinaki BATORU wa inochi no kagiri tsutzuku Kono te de mamoru ai wo daite Uchuu ni akashi wo tatero Get it! Me wo tojiru na Ima ukete tatsu Kyoufu wo tokihanate Tatakai no ato ni nokosareru no wa Munashisa to shittete mo Get a chance ORE ga butchigiri Sou sa kyokugen-goe no ENAJII SAKURETSU Super Dragon Soul Atsui kiseki wo okose Uchuu no PAWAA takamete yuke Tamashii no seigi wo dare mo kowaseyashinai Ai ni michita inochi ni fureta Sono te de mirai wo mamore MAJI da ze Super Dragon Soul Daichi kirisaite yuku Tatakau tabi ni tsuyokunaru ze SAKURETSU Super Dragon Soul Atsui kiseki wo okose Uchuu no PAWAA takamete yuke Tamashii no seigi wo dare mo kowaseyashinai Ai ni michita inochi ni fureta Sono te de mirai wo mamore English Lyrics Get it! Don't turn back I won't let you get away My anger is flaring up Now I'll show you power of love Nobody will steal it from me As long as I live I will brace the sky Get a chance and make it Through immolation Full with love, and courage I will not lose this life Cause it's a Super Dragon Soul I split the ground as I go I become stronger each time I fight This endless battle will go on as long as I'm still alive I'll protect them with my hands, embracing love And stand as proof to the universe i'll win Get it! Don't close your eyes Now, I'll reach to the sky Releasing you from your fear Even under circumstances I will remain for life Don't bring about bad deeds I will succeed! Get a chance I'll still win That's right, this energy Surpasses even the outermost limits I'll win! An Explosive Super Dragon Soul Bring about a mighty miracle Go heighten the universe's love No one can break the justiced soul You have a life filled with love Protect the future with your own hands Don't let it die Protect the future dear friend, Now don't let it die! Cause it's a Super Dragon Soul I split the ground as I go I become stronger each time I fight Fight! Super Dragon Soul! Bring about a mighty miracle Go heighten the universe's love No one can break the justiced soul You have a life filled with love Protect the future with your own hands Don't let it die Come on now, It's a Super Dragon Soul! Category:Pages added by TrunksI Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canon